world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Buckley-class escort destroyer
The Buckley-class of escort destroyers were 102 ships produced for the United States Navy and the Royal Navy during World War II. Meant to be convoy escorts and anti-submarine warfare vessels, these ships had a stronger hull than their previous Evarts-class and a turbo-electric transmission. Mainly built towards the end of the war, none were lost and many were converted to high-speed transports, frigates for the Royal Navy, or were given to other allied countries after the war; such as Taiwan, South Korea, and Mexico. Ships in class * USS Buckley (DE-51) * USS Charles Lawrence (DE-53) * USS Daniel T. Griffin (DE-54) * USS Donnell (DE-56) * USS Fogg (DE-57) * USS Foss (DE-59) * USS Gantner (DE-60) * USS George W. Ingram (DE-62) * USS Ira Jeffrey (DE-63) * USS Lee Fox (DE-65) * USS Amesbury (DE-66) * USS Bates (DE-68) * USS Blessman (DE-69) * USS Joseph E. Campbell (DE-70) * USS Reuben James (DE-153) * USS Sims (DE-154) * USS Hopping (DE-155) * USS Reeves (DE-156) * USS Fechteler (DE-157) * USS Chase (DE-158) * USS Laning (DE-159) * USS Loy (DE-160) * USS Barber (DE-161) * USS Lovelace (DE-198) * USS Manning (DE-199) * USS Neuendorf (DE-200) * USS James E. Craig (DE-201) * USS Eichenberger (DE-202) * USS Thomason (DE-203) * USS Jordan (DE-204) * USS Newman (DE-205) * USS Liddle (DE-206) * USS Kephart (DE-207) * USS Cofer (DE-208) * USS Lloyd (DE-209) * USS Otter (DE-210) * USS Hubbard (DE-211) * USS Hayter (DE-212) * USS William T. Powell (DE-213) * USS Scott (DE-214) * USS Burke (DE-215) * USS Enright (DE-216) * USS Coolbaugh (DE-217) * USS Darby (DE-218) * USS J. Douglas Blackwood (DE-219) * USS Francis M. Robinson (DE-220) * USS Solar (DE-221) * USS Fowler (DE-222) * USS Spangenburg (DE-223) * USS Ahrens (DE-575) * USS Barr (DE-576) * USS Alexander J. Luke (DE-577) * USS Robert I. Paine (DE-578) * USS Foreman (DE-633) * USS Whitehurst (DE-634) * USS England (DE-635) * USS Witter (DE-636) * USS Bowers (DE-637) * USS Willmarth (DE-638) * USS Gendreau (DE-639) * USS Fieberling (DE-640) * USS William C. Cole (DE-641) * USS Paul G. Barker (DE-642) * USS Damon M. Cummings (DE-643) * USS Vammen (DE-644) * USS Jenks (DE-665) * USS Durik (DE-666) * USS Wiseman (DE-667) * USS Weber (DE-675) * USS Schmitt (DE-676) * USS Frament (DE-677) * USS Harmon (DE-678) * USS Greenwood (DE-679) * USS Loeser (DE-680) * USS Gillette (DE-681) * USS Underhill (DE-682) * USS Henry R. Kenyon (DE-683) * USS Bull (DE-693) * USS Bunch (DE-694) * USS Rich (DE-695) * USS Spangler (DE-696) * USS George (DE-697) * USS Raby (DE-698) * USS Marsh (DE-699) * USS Currier (DE-700) * USS Osmus (DE-701) * USS Earl V. Johnson (DE-702) * USS Holton (DE-703) * USS Cronin (DE-704) * USS Frybarger (DE-705) * USS Tatum (DE-789) * USS Borum (DE-790) * USS Maloy (DE-791) * USS Haines (DE-792) * USS Runels (DE-793) * USS Hollis (DE-794) * USS Gunason (DE-795) * USS Major (DE-796) * USS Weeden (DE-797) * USS Varian (DE-798) * USS Scroggins (DE-799) * USS Jack W. Wilke (DE-800)